<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i am almost afraid to stand alone; yet i will adventure by michelle_does</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769342">i am almost afraid to stand alone; yet i will adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelle_does/pseuds/michelle_does'>michelle_does</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Romeo &amp; Juliet - Takarazuka Revue, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelle_does/pseuds/michelle_does</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>au where paris and benvolio get together at the capulet ball, it ends uh..... not happily!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benvolio/Paris (Romeo and Juliet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i am almost afraid to stand alone; yet i will adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The white noise of the crowd was music to Benvolio’s ears. The people of Verona ran by and didn’t seem to notice him or Mercutio as the two finally had a moment of relaxation. It had been an eventful past few days and he was thankful for a bit of peace.</p><p>Looking toward a nearby merchant’s cart Benvolio could see a lot of the usual faces from around Verona. Some were friends and some were enemies, but nearly everyone had a face that he knew well. Standing amongst the crowd he recognized one face in particular, the shining face of a handsome boy. Their eyes met, only briefly, and they smiled at each other. Of course they couldn’t be seen together here, Benvolio knew that. But he hoped to see him later that evening.</p><p>“What are <em>you</em> so cheerful about?” Mercutio teased from beside him.</p><p>“What isn’t there to be happy about today?” Benvolio replied, “The sun is shining, things seem to be somewhat calm for once. I feel happy, don’t you?”</p><p>“Oh, I see,” Mercutio rolled his eyes and turned back toward the crowd, “You’re thinking about <em>him</em> again.” He let out a chuckle and shook his head at his own words.</p><p>Benvolio didn’t need to ask Mercutio what he meant. They both knew that was the truth. Ever since the Capulet’s party, Benvolio hadn’t been able to get that boy with the striking smile out of his head. Leaning back where he sat, he continued to smile to himself and recalled the events of the party for the yet again.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>It felt as if Benvolio had done nothing but run for the entire night. He was constantly looking for Romeo, who was off looking for some girl, and Mercutio, who he had last seen running after Tybalt. Those two had been running into each other all night, trying to fight for seemingly no reason at all. Benvolio pushed his way past the edge of the dancing crowd, making his way to the balcony above them for a better view. He gazed at the party guests below, hoping to catch a glimpse of Mercutio or Tybalt but still couldn’t find them.</p><p>“Looking for someone?” a cheery voice came from beside him. He turned to see a blindly white and kitsch outfit. As his eyes adjusted to the brightness in front of him he could see the handsome face of a boy looking excitedly at him.</p><p>“Just some friends I got separated from,” Benvolio replied, “It’s okay though. I’ll find them soon enough.” He needed to remind himself that this was a Capulet party and this boy, no matter how interesting he seemed, may very well want him and his friends dead. He turned back toward the party goers and looked for them again, but they were still nowhere to be found.</p><p>“Well, what do they look like?” before Benvolio could protest the boy in white was standing closely beside him.</p><p>“Oh, it’s fine, really,” Benvolio looked over at him. The boy looked slightly offended at the refusal of his help.</p><p>“In case you change your mind…” he started, “I’ll just be right here.” He shot a smile at Benvolio and looked back at the party below. Benvolio sighed, he realized that whoever this was he wasn’t going to move anytime soon.</p><p>“Benvolio,” he said, offering a hand to the boy next to him.</p><p>“Lovely to meet you Benvolio, I’m Paris,” he replied shaking his hand. Benvolio had a closer look the details on his outfit and could see that, while it was a bit over-the-top it was admittedly a bit charming.</p><p>“We’ve got to go,” the tense voice hit Benvolio’s ear like a dart. Benvolio turned to see a wild-eyed Mercutio grabbing him by the arm. A bit behind him he could see Tybalt who was approaching quickly, looking more enraged than he’d ever seen him before now. Benvolio’s eyes raced through the crowd as he saw Romeo giggling in the corner with that girl again. He dragged Mercutio with him as they sprinted toward Romeo, stopping before him to catch their breath.</p><p>“We need to find a way out of here, quickly.” Mercutio said. Tybalt was still in the distance surveying the area for them, it was only a matter of time before he found them.</p><p>“I know an entrance to the side,” Paris said suddenly appearing beside them. Benvolio was confused by his sudden appearance but decided now was not the time to address it.</p><p>“Who are you? Who is this?” Mercutio looked between Benvolio and Paris confused. He shook his head at them both before they could give him an answer. Paris motioned for them to follow him and Mercutio grumbled something Benvolio couldn’t hear before following as well. They snuck through the party-goers and skirted by the edge of the crowd. Finally they reached a darkened corner of the hall. Paris opened a door that appeared as if it would collapse at any second and the three friends hurried through it. Paris ducked through as well, pulling it shut behind him. Romeo and Mercutio hurried down the road shouting a thanks behind them, they were nearly out of sight entirely when Benvolio turned to address Paris himself.</p><p>“Thanks for your help back there,” he said earnestly. Paris smiled and nodded, turning to return to the party inside. He grabbed the rotted door but it wouldn’t open, he turned back to Benvolio with wide eyes.</p><p>“I - it won’t open.” He sounded surprised. He turned back around and jostled the door a bit before he sighed and leaned into the door. Benvolio pushed past him and tried the door for himself, but despite even the heaviest push, he couldn’t get it open. Paris looked on from over his shoulder, concerned at the door that wouldn’t cooperate.</p><p>“I’m afraid it’s stuck,” Benvolio said. He turned to Paris who had buried his head in his hands. Benvolio placed a careful hand on his shoulder, expressing his condolences for this situation.</p><p>“If they… if he… finds out I’ve done something this stupid…” Paris trailed off, almost incoherently into his hands.</p><p>“Will they come looking for you, these people?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, but I don’t know where else to go.” Paris leaned against the building and sat with his head in his hands.</p><p>“Why don’t we wait a bit outside and you can try to sneak back in once you’ve calmed down,” Benvolio said.</p><p>“No, it’s fine, you go after your friends,” Paris replied.</p><p>“Well… in case you change your mind…” he said as he took a seat beside him, “I’ll just be right here.” Paris looked up and playfully hit him across the arm. The two erupted into laughter at the absurdity of the situation. It felt nice to share a moment with someone that wasn’t full of the stress of recent days.</p><p>Benvolio leaned his head back on the wall behind him, taking in the cool air of the night. As he did, Paris leaned his head on his shoulder. Benvolio was taken by surprise at first, but it was nice to have this company with him. The two sat together, not speaking, for some time. The only sounds Benvolio could hear were the distant party, Paris’ breathing, and his own heart racing.</p><p>“It was nice to meet you tonight, Benvolio,” Paris broke the silence. He sat up and their eyes met for a moment. It was as if the world was turning in slow motion as Benvolio could feel himself reaching out his hand and placing it on Paris’ face. The world slowed to nearly a halt as he pulled Paris forward and placed his lips on his. The warmth of his face was a stark contrast to the cold air and Benvolio could hear nothing but his own deafening heartbeat now.</p><p>“Sorry I -” Benvolio tried to say as Paris pulled away. But before he could work out a proper apology Paris had crashed into him. Benvolio dizzly placed his arms around Paris as he continued to kiss him. He took in every second of the moment, feeling truly happy for the first time in so long. When they finally broke apart the two burst into a fit of laughter.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Paris said as he tried to stop laughing, “it’s just… this whole situation, this night, it’s so weird, right?”</p><p>“It’s certainly not what I expected when I showed up here,” Benvolio replied. </p><p>He stood up and walked toward the rotted door, giving it one last push. But this time, it opened with ease. He turned to Paris with a shocked look on his face. Paris stood quickly and walked up to Benvolio, pulling him in for another kiss before walking toward the door.</p><p>“Can I see you again sometime?” Paris asked, standing over the door’s threshold.</p><p>“I’d like that very much,” Benvolio said, smiling at him, “I’ll find you sometime soon. But get back to the party before they come looking for you!” Paris smiled back and closed the door behind him.</p><p>Benvolio started down the road in the direction his friends had ran long ago. He would find them eventually but for now he was content letting the night never end.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>“Benvolio! Are you there?” Mercutio snapped his fingers in front of Benvolio’s face. He’d dazed off yet again thinking of the party, he tried to shake his head and pay attention to what was going on now.</p><p>“Please, Mercutio, let’s go home,” Benvolio whined, “It’s so hot and the Capulets aren’t even here right now.”</p><p>“They could come here to fight any minute though and I want to be ready for it.”</p><p>“You’re just being -” Benvolio started to speak but his eyes soon caught the view of red in the distance. “H - Here come the Capulets.”</p><p>“I’d like a word with you,” Tybalt’s booming voice came from nearby as he walked up to Benvolio and Mercutio.</p><p>“We were just heading out so if you’d like a word you can have it with yourself,” Mercutio spat toward Tybalt as he stood to walk away. Benvolio tensed at the words, worried that they’d set off Tybalt. He moved toward Mercutio and tried to pull him along and out of the way of danger.</p><p>“Where is your friend Romeo?” Tybalt said smugly, “I have important things to discuss with him.” As he spoke the tension in the air grew. Benvolio became more nervous with each passing second and noticed a crowd begin to gather around them. He looked around for an out, but became distracted after seeing Paris among the people watching.</p><p>“As he said, we were just leaving,” Benvolio tried to speak up. He started to walk toward a gap in the crowd, pulling Mercutio behind him. Just as he got closer to the gap, Tybalt ran into him, knocking both he and Mercutio to the ground. He smiled standing over them and drew a blade.</p><p>“I wasn’t done,” Tybalt said pointedly, “I asked where your friend Romeo is.” The two quickly got up and grabbed their own blades, standing at the ready for whatever was ahead. Benvolio looked toward Mercutio with a frightened stare. He didn’t want to face off with Tybalt, certainly not right now, but he was ready to help his friend however he needed to.</p><p>Tybalt lunged forward and Benvolio deflected him. Mercutio tried to push Tybalt down in retaliation. In a split second, Tybalt had grabbed Mercutio by the hair and placed the blade to his throat. Benvolio quickly pushed him away just in time for Mercutio to get his bearings again.</p><p>“Benvolio, move!” Mercutio shouted. Benvolio looked for where he was shouting from but as he did he was disoriented once more by Paris in the crowd. The on-looking Paris appeared terrified at what he was seeing, it forced all of the air from Benvolio’s lungs. He wanted to take away the fear from his face and see him laugh again.</p><p>Suddenly, the expression on Paris’ face changed from afraid to distraught. Benvolio could feel the heat drain from his face at the sight, he started toward Paris. But as he took a step his legs grew weak and he fell to the ground. Each breath became heavier and he frantically tried to find the cause of the fall. Benvolio placed a hand down his back and felt something warm and wet, returning his hand by his face to see it covered in blood.</p><p>“Benvolio…” Mercutio called out to him, bringing his face to the ground as well, “Benvolio… I’m sorry.” He was crying now, placing a hand on his back as he wept.</p><p>“What happened?” Benvolio asked, unable to recall the events of the last few minutes.</p><p>“It all happened so fast…” Mercutio said between sobs, “Suddenly you were in front of me when I - I… Benvolio…”</p><p>“B-Benvolio?” He could hear the soft and scared voice of Paris above him. The boy with the shining, handsome face had transformed to sorrowful, sad eyes. Benvolio could feel the pain of hurting Paris radiate through him, sharper than any blade could ever be.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Benvolio said, trying to console him, “I will be fine!” He tried to get the words out but they became harder to say with each breath. Paris grabbed his hand and held it tightly, when he pulled it back he saw a flower in his palm.</p><p>“I am so glad to have met you Benvolio,” he said softly, turning away to cry. Benvolio tried to return the thought but found himself unable to speak. As their gaze met once more he hoped Paris received the feeling behind his eyes.</p><p>Exhausted from the moment, Benvolio rested his eyes. He recalled the events of the Capulet’s party once more. He smiled to himself as he dreamt of Paris one last time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>